1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to dog training and exercising devices and particularly to dog training and exercise devices that are used while a dog or dogs pull the device.
2. Description of related art
Skijoring is a sport that was developed in Norway. There, people on skis are pulled along a trail by a dog or dogs. The skier is pulled using a rope that is fastened around the skier's waist. Once in harness and underway, the skier can simply ride on the skis, or can work the skis by skating or using other techniques. To work, skijoring takes a great deal of coordination between the skier and the dog or dogs. The best way to achieve this coordination is through practice.
Unfortunately, during the summer months, practicing skijoring is difficult. While it may be possible to hitch up a wagon, being pulled in a wagon does little to develop the sense of timing the skier needs while skiing. Skijoring while on in-line skates is extremely dangerous as they have poor braking capability and generate high speeds. Most people use a wagon to exercise the dogs in summer. However, as discussed above, the wagon is not the best way to train the dogs. Moreover, the specialized wagons used for skijoring training are expensive.